diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:New page
Minori Komori (小森 米诺利 Komori Minori) is the heroine of Diabolik Lovers. When her father moved abroad for work Minori is forced to live with six vampires. Appearance Minori has short hair that is slightly spiky. Her bangs are parted to the right. She wear boyish CLOTHES (Since she cannot stand to wear girly clothes. They are uncomfortable for her.) such as plain shirts, with sweaters, sweats, baggie pants, and sneakers. Her uniform is just like Yui's, except that she unbutton the white shirt underneath halfways to show her blank tank-top underneath. She took off the red ribbon since it was choking her, along with the white one as well. Despite how girly the uniform is, she was force to wear it by Reiji. Personality Just like her sister, Yui, she is optimistic VIEWS. She has hope that her and her sister will escape from the Sakamaki mansion one day, and refuse to give in to them. She is caring like her sister, but.... she is very stubborn, rebellious. Refuses to listen to Reiji and the other brothers' rules. Even though they try to break her spirit, she is always fire up to not give in. She stays strong for her sister, and will do anything for her. Even allowing the brothers to drink from her to protect Yui. Minori does what is right. Sometimes she speaks before she thinks. History Minori and Yui grew up at the church their father own. Their mother died during childbirth, or so they were told. Minori always cause trouble at the church. Refuse to listen to the rules, and act like a good girl. This earn her a lot of scolding from the priests and her father. Despite her rebellious behavior. She loves everyone at the church and considers them as family. She also has a strong believe in god, but she refuses to say it or act religious like everyone at the church. Minori never really like to DRESS girly and act like a lady. She felt as if it was concealing who she is. She loves to go out exploring and go on adventure outside the church. She has a dream to explore the world, and try every fish there is. This attitude what cause her to be a tom-boy. Despite being a younger twin, she always look out for her sister, since Yui was always worry about people's feelings. Minori will always take the downfall for sister, because she knew she was caring and had a more soft-heart than she did. Trivia *Minori is a sucker to forgive people easily once they apologies. She believes they deserve a second chance/ *Minori doesn't hate any of the Sakamaki or even the Mukami brothers. She just dislike the fact that they use her and Yui as food. *She is a excellent swimmer. *Her favorite color is blue. *She is afraid of heights, since she accidentally got stuck on top of the church to hide from her father who was trying to scold her for punching a boy. *She loves breaking rules. *She loves music, but is not good at playing the intruments. She finds it relaxing. *Minori claims she hates education, but secretly she loves to read. It just depends on the BOOKS. *Minori knows all the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers are handsome, but she stubborn to not admit her attraction.